


Breath

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who else could Sasuke trust to know what he needed, and to <em>give</em> it to him - without requiring more than he was willing to give?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Title:** Breath  
 **Pairing:** KakaSasu  
 **Wordcount:** ~2000  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Contents:** breathplay, anal, slash, _light_ elements of BDSM, PWP with a thin veneer of something  


 

Looking back, it was almost inevitable, Kakashi thought. That he and Sasuke would find themselves like this, that they'd turn to each other for this.

Who else could Sasuke trust to know what he needed, and to _give_ it to him - without requiring more than he was willing to give? Kakashi knew his limits almost instinctually. And he knew, too, when to push them - which was what kept Sasuke coming back.

Back to his tiny room, Sasuke climbing silently through the window, staring down at Kakashi where he lay awake in bed.

Kakashi pushed himself up onto one elbow and watched the tension in Sasuke's shoulders as he shrugged off his shirt to toss it over the back of Kakashi's one chair.

Anticipation twisting in his stomach, he studied Sasuke carefully as he undressed, his movements neat and unhurried. Silent, Sasuke watched Kakashi right back as he slid his underwear down over his narrow hips. His face was blank and his eyes unreadable in the dim light filtering in through the blinds, and his cock was stirring in its neat nest of short black hair.

Kakashi never asked what Sasuke needed. To ask would mean to ruin the whole thing, to dispel the illusion that he and _only_ he could provide, unerringly and without fail, for Sasuke's needs. It could give Sasuke reason to look elsewhere.

That was something Kakashi couldn't accept. He'd never said it outright - he knew for a certainty that that would have Sasuke gone almost before the words were out of his mouth - but the more they did this, this painful, violent thing that they did to each other, the more possessive he felt of the boy.

Not a boy any longer, though Kakashi would always think of him that way: Sasuke twelve years old, looking up at him with big eyes shaded with a tentative, almost grudging trust. Black eyes, exotically tilted, that had seemed to pierce straight through Kakashi even back then.

Now, black eyes, flat and cold in a pale, angular face, locked on Kakashi as Sasuke approached the bed. Sasuke was hard already, his long, slender cock curving upwards toward his navel, and Kakashi reached for him.

There were no gentle kisses, no loving caresses. Kakashi took him by the forearm and dragged him into the bed. He grabbed a fistful of thick black hair and pressed his mouth against the boy's pulse, scraping his teeth against heated skin as he dug his fingertips into Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke's quiet, breathless grunt sent tendrils of fire through Kakashi's blood; the tension in Sasuke's muscles as Kakashi ground up against his warm body sparked an edge of excitement in Kakashi that he couldn't fight. Didn't want to, really. Sasuke came to him for relief, for release, for some sense of belonging, and that eased Kakashi's guilt in a way that nothing else could. And yet Sasuke also came to him to be hurt, to be used - and this, this was what Kakashi needed, too: to be accused in the same, breaking breath that he was forgiven.

He clutched the back of Sasuke's neck to hold him still (Sasuke didn't _need_ to be held down - but sometimes, he _did_ ) as he reached to his bedside table.

Sasuke was always so tight inside, and he tightened his muscles more, deliberately, to make it burn when Kakashi thrust two lubed fingers roughly into him. He pushed himself down onto Kakashi's fingers, his thigh muscles shuddering against Kakashi's hips, his cock swaying. His face was still blank, until Kakashi curled his fingers forward, pressed against the subtle swell of his prostate. Then the blankness morphed into a look of near-anger; eyebrows slanting down, teeth bared as he rolled his hips slowly, his fluid, sinuous motions rubbing the calloused pads of Kakashi's fingers against the gland.

His asshole tightened around Kakashi's fingers and his dick twitched upward, and Kakashi caught the choked sound of Sasuke stifling a moan. And then Sasuke pushed up, caught Kakashi by the wrist, and there was a wet, _slick_ sound when Sasuke abruptly pulled those fingers out of him.

It was with a feeling of dizzying need and an almost painful, unwanted affection that Kakashi watched him bite his lip in concentration as he slathered a palmful of lube over Kakashi's hard cock, and positioned his body over Kakashi's hips, muscular thighs shaking.

The penetration was swift and unforgiving, and Sasuke breathed quickly through his nose as he took the last few inches, his stomach muscles jumping. Kakashi curled his fingers around bony hips and let his thumbs slide over the boy's lean abdomen, tracing the contours of those starkly defined muscles gently, soothing and reassuring for only a few seconds.

And then he felt Sasuke bear down on him, and he thrust up into Sasuke's stifling heat.

Sasuke scowled down at him, his face flushed and already slightly dewy with sweat, his eyes piercing under his furrowed brows. Challenging, angry. As he raised his hips to ready for another thrust, he dug his fingernails into Kakashi's shoulders and winced when this made Kakashi jerk him down hard onto his cock. He let loose another of those stifled groans, the sound captured behind his lips, painful and more desperate than any open-mouthed sound of pleasure would be.

But it was definitely a sound of pleasure, one that Kakashi might have to coax out of him later, once they'd blunted the edge of their need. Once they'd half worn themselves out with this raw, burning penetration; once he'd figured out what Sasuke came to him for, tonight.

He tightened his grasp on narrow, sweaty hips, hoping to leave bruises, and he held Sasuke tight against his body and circled his hips, grinding up. Forcing himself deep, probing and stretching Sasuke's tight ass with his cock, hurting Sasuke more so he could damage him less, once they well and truly started.

Sasuke's palms slid inward, thumbs pressed against Kakashi's clavicles, fingers shook against the base of his throat. Sasuke gasped at a sharp withdrawal, and pressed a thumb against Kakashi's larynx when the man's cock plunged into him again.

When Sasuke's thumb dug into his adam's apple, Kakashi slowed his motions and attempted to fight the edge of discomfort. And then Sasuke pressed harder, and brought his other hand up, curved his cool palm against the side of Kakashi's neck.

And bore down with his muscles, rolled his hips, and when Kakashi moaned, it came out rough and wheezing when Sasuke applied more pressure.

Sasuke's hands loosened, stroked down over Kakashi's chest as he rocked his hips again, a slow, languid motion that was miles away from the frantic desperation of just seconds ago.

This was getting harder and harder to interpret. Kakashi was about to say something, to prompt Sasuke into giving away what, exactly, he was after.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke whispered before he could form the words. Kakashi blinked, and Sasuke's hands moved again, one wrapped lightly around his throat, the other skimming over his lips before dipping two fingers inside.

The long answer was: _I don't know. Sometimes. I trust you as much as I trust anyone._ But Kakashi thought that this was not the time for vagueness, and that maybe Sasuke needed to hear:

"Yes," Kakashi said when Sasuke's fingers slipped from between his lips. Sasuke made a little sound and slid that hand down to join the other, drawing a cool trail of saliva over Kakashi's jaw.

And Sasuke rolled his hips again, his mouth parting in a quiet, rasping moan, and Kakashi felt a surge of guilt, and a profound, almost electric shock, that he'd misread this - that maybe Sasuke _wanted_ to give more, that maybe it wasn't a purely physical thing, that maybe Sasuke needed more from _him_.

That... was difficult to think about, when Sasuke was riding him, raising and lowering himself onto Kakashi's cock, gone slightly soft. But it only took a husky moan from Sasuke to bring him to full, aching hardness again, and then Sasuke's hands began to tighten.

Kakashi sucked in a deep breath and matched Sasuke's rhythm as well as he could, and he fought the urge to stop Sasuke, to catch him by the wrists and push him away. This went against every instinct he had, this made him feel trapped and panicky, and yet -

And yet, he allowed it, because there was nothing else he _could_ do. Sasuke wanted to be trusted, this was obvious; it was what he'd worked toward since coming back to Konohagakure. Only it had taken Kakashi this long to realize _how much_ he needed it, and to push him away at this point felt like it would be a bigger mistake than the one he was already making.

Kakashi drew a wheezing breath, and then Sasuke's fingers cut off all of his air, and Sasuke let his mouth fall open, and fucked himself on Kakashi's cock with deep, rolling movements of his hips. Kakashi watched him, watched him arch and tense, watched his balls tighten and inch up toward his shaft. Watched him leak precum out onto Kakashi's belly until he began to see spots, and he still didn't stop him.

Slowly, his head spinning, he brought his hand up to Sasuke's forearm to feel the thick bands of scars there, scars he'd helped put there himself when he'd sealed away some of Sasuke's powers. He traced a line of tender keloid tissue with his thumb, and then tensed up, suddenly hit with the shock of being on the verge of unconsciousness - and on the edge of orgasm.

His throat clicked; he tried fruitlessly to swallow, and his buttocks clenched in spasms as Sasuke took him in deep and held him there, and stroked against the side of his throat with a thumb.

And then the boy let go, and Kakashi sucked in a harsh breath as orgasm crashed through him. He trembled and gasped through his raw throat, tendons standing out on his reddened neck and his hands two unyielding clamps on Sasuke's hips as he thrust up, deep and deep and deeper, pumping out wet and hot and uncontrolled inside of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke cried out and steadied himself with a hand against the bed, and his other hand slipped down to his own cock. He stroked himself quickly, his teeth clenched, pushing back against Kakashi when the man relaxed under him after his release. He rocked with Kakashi's softening erection still inside him, letting it rub against his insides, letting the pressure and fullness and wet feel of Kakashi's come seeping out of his body push him over the edge.

"Hnngh--" he grunted, and his hand was a blur on his cock. Kakashi nudged upward, and he tensed up, shuddered, and " _Unnngh--_ " he groaned, teeth clenched, and his seed splashed out, burning hot against Kakashi's stomach. Little droplets of it got everywhere, scattered by Sasuke's jerky movements, all over Kakashi's arms and chest, a few stray drops spattering on his throat.

"Hahhh," Sasuke gasped, slumping forward, exhausted.

His head landed on the pillow, his lips an inch from Kakashi's shoulder, and he panted there for a moment while Kakashi swallowed, trying to work some moisture into his sore throat. Wet lips pressed against Kakashi's skin, and he closed his eyes.

"No one else," Kakashi whispered, his voice strained, and he swallowed again and worked his tongue around in his mouth. _I wouldn't let anyone else do this to me,_ he meant, and he would have said it, had Sasuke not spoken.

"Okay. You either," he whispered, and Kakashi was deeply shocked for the second time that night. He used the heel of his hand to pivot Sasuke's head, so that they were face to face, and he stared for a moment.

He had misread a _lot_. It wasn't the first time. But he couldn't feel bad about it, because Sasuke looked - comfortable, if tired, and not at all in danger of bolting. And this time, his misunderstanding meant that - Sasuke was staying.

Completely disarmed and unable to make the kind of dismissive, offhand remark he might otherwise make, Kakashi closed his eyes and let Sasuke's face fall against the pillow again. "Mh. Me either."

 

 

\---end  


  



End file.
